inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 084
Get It! Our Ticket to the World!! ( に れろ！ への ！！, Te ni irero! Sekai e no kippu‼) is the 84th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The Asia finals are coming to an end with neither teams are giving up. However, if Inazuma Japan wants to win, they have to use all their power. In order for that to happen, Tobitaka and Gouenji have to play with all they've got. But that alone wouldn't bring them victory. Endou needs to develop a new technique, because even his Seigi no Tekken G5 is no match for the fearsome power of Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno's combo shoot. Then what will Endou do? Plot The match starts with Fire Dragon in possession of the ball, Terumi then attempts to score a goal with God Break, but fails since Endou Mamoru blocks it with Seigi no Tekken G5. Megane stated that now Endou is on the field, Endou can block any shoot. But that's when Fire Dragon becomes serious, Terumi then shoots again, but this time he uses Chaos Break instead of God Break and scores a goal again. Fire Dragon is in the lead with 3 goals. Terumi, Suzuno and Nagumo high five as they had secured the point with their combination shoot. Toramaru then talks for a while Gouenji, stating that he does not wanted the match to end without scoring a goal with Tiger Storm, but Gouenji is still having a hard time to focus. Afterwards, the ball is taken away from Tobitaka and Nagumo charges in but Kabeyama states that he will not move and uses The Mountain to block Nagumo. But Fire Dragon still charges on and they try to use Chaos Break again but Kazemaru dashes in and passes the ball to Tobitaka but fails to get it. Afterwards, Endou talks to Tobitaka and encourages him to try playing with everything he has, and after this, he releases this new hissatsu, Shinkuuma and gets the ball. The ball then passes to Kiyama Hiroto and he evolves Ryuusei Blade further into V2 and scores a goal and ties in with Fire Dragon. But Fire Dragon still continues, and Terumi uses Chaos Break again, but Endou is determined to bring everyone to the international level, so he comes up with a new hissatsu technique, Ikari no Tettsui and blocks Chaos Break. Then, Gouenji and Toramaru try Tiger Storm two times but failed. That's when Endou and the others talk to Gouenji. Then, afterwards, Gouenji is encouraged to try it again, then finally, they score a goal with Tiger Storm and Inazuma Japan is in the lead. But, The captain of Fire Dragon, Choi Chang Soo, says that it isn't over yet, then try to score a goal by using Chaos Break but it is blocked by Ikari no Tettsui. Then, finally Japan won the Asia preliminaries and will advance to the international level. Gouenji's father approaches him and talks to him stating that Gouenji is allowed to still play soccer to which made the team happy, now all that's left is to go to the international level. Hissatsu used * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * Gallery Third Goal IE 84 HQ.PNG|Another goal by Fire Dragon. Successful goal IE 84 HQ.PNG|After the succesful shoot. Tobitaka epic fail IE 84 HQ.PNG|Tobitaka fails. Shocked Fire Dragon IE 84 HQ.PNG|Fire Dragon shocked. Kidou stealing the ball IE 84 HQ.PNG|Kidou stealing the ball. Gouenji after getting encouraged IE 84 HQ.PNG|Gouenji encouraged once more. The winning goal IE 84 HQ.PNG|GOAL!!! Endou kicked the ball IE 84 HQ.PNG|Endou kicked the ball. Gouenji talking with his father IE 84 HQ.PNG|Gouenji talking to his father. Proverb Katsuya Keep walking on the path you choose. Navigation